Different
by showmethelove
Summary: Sakura has always been diffrent in more ways than one... but now things are getting complicated, and she's the cause! 7 or more reviews for the first chapter plz! Neji/Saku


OKAY EVERYONE IM PISSED

OKAY EVERYONE IM PISSED! NYA!

I wanted just 15 REVIEWS to My Hime but of course you ppl only gave me 14!

In case your wondering why I haven't updated, it is because I am waiting for 15!

So plz be a doll and go review! Plz!

Anyway… this story is a Sakura/Neji based story but there may be smaller pairings, like Sakura/Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, ect.

It's a high school fic but they might end up in another dimension or something like that!

So plz read on!

* * *

Sakura placed her black and red bag inside her locker, number 103.

She was currently the only person in the hallway, besides her friend.

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!!" The warning bell rang through the school, making Sakura jump slightly, causing her to drop a few notebooks.

A voice behind her chuckled lightly, "Smooth Kura smooth…" the voice whispered.

"Shut up Temari! I'm thinking you don't remember that time when you dropped _everything _in your locker onto _Shikamaru _your _crush._" Sakura shot back.

Temari turned ten shades of red, each darker then the previous one.

In a quiet voice Temari replied "he moved and besides, we're supposed to be in class, so be _quiet _or we'll get caught… see I'm _quiet _can you do that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "And you're _not _the one that ran up and down the halls, ten minutes after class started, screaming that cheerleaders were sluts?"

"Uh… that was… you… remember?" Temari reminded.

"No, you did it! I think I _know _what _I _did, I remember _you _doing it… not_ me…_"

"But you have a terrible memory!" Temari cried, using her _outdoor _voice.

"No! I! Do! No- oh yeah… I do have a bad memory… hehe…"

Temari rolled her eyes, how exactly do you _forget _when you're _forgetful_?

Then again, Sakura always does the impossible…

Sakura clasped her hands together, a sign that she remembered something she _should_ have remembered along time ago.

Dark red and orange flames jumped from her hands, making the hallway lighter.

But Sakura didn't seem to notice, or care, she simply let the flames dance on her hands before going out.

"Your so lucky that nobody saw that happen or else-" Sakura cut Temari off.

"We're supposed to be in class! And why exactly are we out in the hall?" Sakura shouted, as if this were the greatest discovery anybody had ever made.

Temari sweat dropped at her friend's denseness… how exactly did _Sakura _get to high school?

That is one of those mysteries that will never be solved…

"Sakura, we are in the hall because _you _didn't feel like getting your books when _you _were _supposed _to." Temari calmly replied.

Sakura raised a finger to her chin and thought, before clasping her hands together _again._

"…oh yeah, I remember! Now we have to pick up these books!" Sakura bent down and picked up her notebooks.

She stood up and marched forward, "Yosh! Let's go to class!"

Temari stood still for a moment before calling after the girl, "um… Sakura! You're… locker"

She pointed to Sakura's locker, which was open, just waiting for somebody to steel something.

Sakura turned around and slapped her forehead, "Right!"

She ran back to her locker and slammed it shut, before grabbing her friends hand and going forward.

They walked through ten hallways before Sakura stopped, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh… what class are we in?" She asked.

"Kura, you truly are an idiot." Temari commented.

"But you're also an idiot!"

"Give me three reasons why!"

"Fine! 1. You followed _me_"

Temari sighed, she was right that was idiotic of her

"2. You just let me walk around in circles; I could have led you to _America_… like last time! 3. You _let _me not get my books earlier and waste time! Therefore you are also an idiot!"

"But-but… um…" Temari pouted "you win"

Sakura smiled and started to dance around.

"Kura… what are you doing?" Temari asked nervously… she might be calling the spirits from the dead for all Temari knew…

"I'm doing my Happy Dance of course!" Sakura cried happily.

She continued to dance as they walked on, until they got to the front of there classroom.

…only to find the principle at the door…

_What the hell is happening! _They both thought, except Sakura also thought that she might have burned down the school…again…

The principle walked forward, "You two are transferring to a boarding school in Tokyo, the orphanage is full of children and they need to send a few away…"

"Not again! Is this the _final _school… or are we moving again after this!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"I believe that Konohagakure boarding school is the last." The principle calmly replied.

"You will be moving tomorrow" the principle quickly added before walking away.

The two looked at each other before walking out the doors, which were luckily right beside there classroom.

* * *

The girls were sitting on a bed, they had to share one or sleep on the floor.

There were two new girls that had come, and they were sharing the bed beside them…

Tomorrow night Temari and Sakura would be gone so the two new girls would get there beds.

And it just so happens that the new girls were little, tine bitches.

"I'm going to miss this place… we've been here the longest, ne Temari?" Sakura whispered sadly, starring at the two packed suitcases on the ground.

"Yeah… the longest…" Temari said.

Tears were streaming down both there cheeks.

They had been in this orphanage for 5 years, and they were going to miss everybody and everything in this place.

"I'm going to sleep…" Sakura said yawning.

She jumped under the covers, which consisted of three blankets.

One was the blanket that belonged to the bed and the other two were blankets that there mothers had given them.

Temari's blanket was a sandy color with purple clouds…

Sakura's was a light pink color with purples, blues, greens, light yellows, and even a few oranges decorating it.

Temari joined Sakura under the blanket and said, "Night Kura-chan"

A reply came from Sakura "Night Temi-chan"

Under the covers there hands were locked, both wishing that this was all a dream… even though it was more like a nightmare.

Little did they know that this was the best thing that would ever happen to them.

* * *

GOMEN I KNOW ITS REAAALLLLYYY SHORT! BUT IT'S JUST AN INTRO!

Plz review! It's not that hard!

I WOULD LIKE 7 OR MORE REVIEWS! Arigato for reading!


End file.
